Life in the Fast Lane
by Eazy E 4 life
Summary: The streets are mean. The only way to get better is to go faster than the streets. But ruling the street comes with a price tag, and very often, a toe tag too... A man's struggle to get what he always dreamed of, and more... Read n review, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The engines roared loudly. A mist of exhaust gas traveled in the air. As the moon lit dimly the street, the cars pulled slick maneuvers to impress the crowd. Four cars parked near a newly-painted line on the black street. The first car in line was a flashy '98 Toyota Supra. The car's two tone candy coat paint shone red and black in the night, as alloy rims stood in place firmly, giving the car a solid, professional race look.

As a Hispanic guy walked by the car, the window rolled down, revealing a dark-haired Caucasian male, in what appeared like a designer suit. He had large diamond earrings on his lobes. His eyes were hidden by shades that looked anything but cheap, though the sun had come down several hours ago. As the driver handed a wad of cash to the other guy, the Hispanic drew attention to the Caucasians wrist watch. A platinum-shinning Rolex. The Caucasian said something while fingering the watch, and the other man walked to the next ride after a quick nod.

The guy looked in the crowd numerous times. His shades were hiding more than one could think it'd conceal. As he clutched the steering wheel in his hands, he couldn't help but remember what had drawn him there, back at his starting point, after so much had happened to him.

**_How did you like it so far? Leave me a review... Oh, and, I know I got a lot of stories to update, but, I got problems finding ideas for them. But I came up with this, so... Anyway, hope you like it. See y'all..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Small-time**

Sean Robertson had grown up in these streets. His father, a local mechanic, had done more than humanly possible to feed his family, but his efforts ended up in vain. When Sean grew sixteen, he truly realized what his father did for him. He left home, leaving only a single note explaining he had done this so his mother would have enough food on the table.

He rented an apartment, explaining to the superintendent that he would pay as soon as he'd find a job. The super, a old friend of his father, agreed. But, after three months of search, not a single job offer had been made to him, after he had postulated for numerous jobs, from cook to mechanic.

One night, very late, he was trying to find sleep. But he couldn't rest. He had no money, no job, and he was even worse off than his father. He clutched his fist tightly, and swore at his situation. He had to find a profession, but being good-hearted didn't meant nothing to employers. They wanted diplomas, school reports and stuff like that. He had stopped in eighth grade, and nobody were interested in hiring him, even for washing dishes at the local fast food restaurant. But his biggest regret was towards women. He needed a girl in his life. He knew it. He couldn't stand living by his own in this shack.

A engine noise echoed throughout the no-at-all sound-proof apartment. Sean jumped out of bed and made it to his bedroom window. Outside, many bright colored cars were parked, showing off tricks like he had never seen before. He watched their magical lights glowing like a Christmas tree in the dark during more than an hour, before he got back to bed, falling asleep to the sound of car engines.

That night, he dreamed he was behind the wheel of a tricked out ride. He was smiling as the race started. People creamed his name in admiration. He sounded the honk, and made hand signs to his fans.

They smiled back, and the race started. He rocketed to the first place, and won the quarter mile race. As he stepped out of the car, a tall, very pretty, blond girl came for him. She was the typical beauty. As she bounced towards him, he smiled to her.

That was the cue for Sean to awake from one of his first positive dream since he had moved in. He sat up in the bed. It was broad daylight outside. He rubbed his temples and walked to the bathroom. This time, he knew what he was going to do. Only, he didn't knew how he was going to do it. He figured he could scope it out on site. For now, he'd just relax at home until night time.

As the sun went down over the city of Philadelphia, Sean gazed outside the window. He kept staring at the empty street until he spotted four sport-looking cars, complete with two-tone paint, big muffler tips, and large tires. These guys weren't professionals, but Sean knew he had more chances to cut in that way.

As he stepped on the sidewalk, an orange Toyota Celica, rather old, parked aside. A guy walked out. A tall Caucasian sporting gel-fixed air, and a denim vest.

''Hey, buddy, what are you doing here? You got a car?''

''No... I'm just watching...''

''Your father a mechanic?''

''Yeah... You know him?''

''He used to tune my ride back in my first races...You wanna try? I lend you my car, but you'll have to pay if you blow it...''

''For real?''

''Yeah... I ain't joking...''

As the guy hopped out of his car, he threw Sean the keys.

''Try not to scratch the paint dude, I just had it done...''

''For sure man.''

Sean hopped in the car, and took a moment to gaze at the control bloc. Rather simple electronics filled the car's front. This ride was no Ferrari, but it would fit. All Sean wanted was to try it once.

Sean was instructed to park along the line traced with spray paint on the street. Two other cars parked along. Same lower class tuners with less than 200 hp under the hood, but a few tricks under their sleeves.

''Homie, it's a hundred bills or no racin'...''

Sean checked his pockets, and found the bills. He had it because he worked for small time construction firm that employed him without any papers, and, consequently, paid him cash. That was a long day's work, even more, but Sean did not care. It was his dream to race.

A young Asian woman stepped in the middle of the row of cars, and lifted her arms in the air.

''Ready?'' She shouted over the loud noise of the roaring engines. Then, she threw her arms down, and Sean knew exactly what he had to do. He shifted, and rocketed out of the starting line. He passed in second. His ride was about at the same level as the others two. One started dropping back while Sean caught with the second one. He sifted in third, and the ride accelerated more.

The two cars on lead were speeding to a point past reality. Sean felt like his ride was pushed to the limit. He heard the engine complaining, mechanic noises with nothing to do with performances and clean driving.

But it would take more than that the bring him so a stop. He shifted cleanly in fourth. The engine emitted a growing sound as he smashed the gas pedal.

Sean shifted in fifth, and felt the car trembling. He passed the finish line, and braked the harder he could. He had not given attention to the other racers since a while, and was not sure whether it was the other guy or himself that had won the race.

The Asian woman from the start came to Sean's car door, and motioned him to open up. As he pulled down the window, she handed him the four hundred dollars. She than smiled to him, and walked back to the other people.

As soon as Sean stepped out of the car, the owner of the car came.

''Whoa dude, nice race. I've never seen nobody push my car to the limit like this...''

''Hope I didn't burn anything...''

''Maybe the street.''

The guy laughed a bit, then introduced himself.

''I'm Chad...''

''Sean.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''Yeah, nice to meet you.''

They shook hands. Then it happened. The loud kick of a strong audio system was heard, and the bass made the earth rumble. Sean turned to the direction the sound came from, and saw a large vehicle rolling slowly down the street toward the group of racers.

''Oh shit... Here we go again...'' Chad mumbled.

Sean didn't ask his new friend about why he had said that. He simply stayed eyes lock on the vehicle. It came closer. Sean could now see it more clearly.

It was a brand new Cadillac Escalade. The front grill was shinning chrome, and the paint was candy coated pink. Chromed spinners spun on the rims. Inside, the driver could not be seen, hidden behind very dark tinted glass.

The truck came to a stop in front of the other cars, and the door lifted up like on a Lamborghini. A dark-haired woman came out of the truck. She wore a pink top with ''D&G'' printed on it, with a pair of skin tight jeans. She had high heels, and a pair of sunglasses. Around her neck, a long diamond tennis necklace hung, and to her right wrist, the matching bracelet. She had diamond-crested hoop earrings. To complete the outfit, she had on the left hand a ring with a large diamond, on the last finger.

''Who is this?'' Sean whispered to his friend.

''Pamela Davis, A.K.A. rich kid...''

Sean got a closer look at her face. She had a perfect face, with brilliant blue eyes, a fine nose and red lips. And by looking further down, Sean realized she had one hell of a perfect body too. But she looked so pretentious it nearly killed her appeal on Sean.

''So, somebody here got what it takes to face me?'' she asked, adding a little more bounce in her walk.


End file.
